


El niño en el laboratorio

by epifaniax



Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Gen, Kon-El | Conner Kent-centric, no sé que más poner, pensamientos de conner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Superman no quería ser su padre, Superman no se veía como padre, pero cuando llego la noticia del bebé el niño hizo brillar sus ojos y Conner fingió no llorar cuando se entero que lo llamo “Jonathan”“Es el nombre de su padre” le informo a Tim quien solo miro su espalda en silencio, quizás cociente de su alma rota.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 30
Kudos: 46





	1. Conner Kent

**Author's Note:**

> Okey esto estaba rondando en mi mente y necesitaba sacarlo de manera urgente.  
> Espero que les guste.

Si había algo que Conner sabia es que el mundo era cruel e injusto. No importaba en que fecha de su vida lo preguntaran, él siempre diría esa respuesta.

Cuando Conner abrió sus ojos al mundo se dio cuenta que nada seria como él lo había pensado. No había un padre al cual abrazar, no había un hogar al cual regresar, porque él nunca fue el hijo prodigo de nadie, solo era algo roto, imperfecto, la grandeza de un hombre que apenas pudo llegar a cumplir su sueño de ver el mundo arder, el monstruo de Frankenstein que no tenia un creador al cual buscar. La verdad, es que el mundo nunca estuvo preparado para él o quizás…en un sentido más tortuoso, Conner nunca fue hecho para este mundo.

Pudo ver cosas distintas, pudo verlo todo. Como eran realmente las personas, no existía el bien ni tampoco el mal, solo era una escala de grises que los héroes insistían en decolorar y oscurecer según les diera el gusto. Superman, la luz del mundo, el símbolo de bondad y esperanza era solo una escultura, hecha de oro frio y altivo que daba grandeza y guiaba a todos.

A todos excepto a él.

Porque él, no era digno de ser guiado por tal hombre, porque Conner nació roto, y en los días más oscuros de su vida, no pudo evitar preguntarse una y otra vez ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el mundo disfrutaba pisarlo?, ¿por qué todos podían ser mejores menos él?, ¿por qué todos eran estrellas en el cielo mientras él miraba desde el suelo rogando por alcanzar un poco de su luz para saber dónde podía poner su pie sin pisar una mina en el camino?

Superman no quería ser su padre, Superman no se veía como padre, pero cuando llego la noticia del bebé el niño hizo brillar sus ojos y Conner fingió no llorar cuando se entero que lo llamo “Jonathan”

“Es el nombre de su padre” le informo a Tim quien solo miro su espalda en silencio, quizás cociente de su alma rota.

El nombre de un hombre amado provee la vida de un hijo amado y Conner lucha por no recordar su ilusión rota cuando se entero del significado de “Kon-El” en kryptoneano.

El niño brillante, de ojos de su padre, sonreiría a la vida que lo vio nacer y le dio su bendición porque el destino tiene a sus favoritos.

Superman elige a quien llamar y no llamar hijo.

Conner no merecía ese título, nunca mereció nada, ni el logo que robo a la fuerza, ni la vida que le dieron como segundo premio en la granja.

“¿Quieres sostenerlo Conner?” pregunto la abuela tendiéndole al niño, el bebé, el querido, aquel que si tiene un lugar en la luz.

Los ojos de Lois viajan a él tan rápido como los de Clark y Conner se siente con ganas de lanzarse al suelo y llorar.

La vida es cruel.

Él no puede tener un padre, porque él no quiere ser su padre, pero tampoco puede ir a por el otro padre, porque Superman no quiere que se vuelva por el mal camino.

La felicidad, nunca fue una opción en su vida.

Así que cuando da media vuelta y sale por la puerta la vergüenza y el odio en su pecho lo hacen caminar por la calle a paso lento, como si fuese una penitencia que el mismo se puso para limpiar la mancha oscura en su alma.

No debería de odiar un niño.

Un niño no debería de sentirse odiado.

Jonathan era aquello con lo que Conner lucho, lloro, y sangro sin ni siquiera desearlo.

Bendecido sea aquel que no conozca el dolor de la vida.

Fue a la mañana siguiente, casi llegando a metrópolis que Clark aterrizo detrás de él en medio de la carretera desierta con mirada incomoda y nerviosa, esa que conocía demasiado bien, esa que gritaba se lo que quieres, pero me duele el tan solo pensarlo.

Así que antes que abriera la boca Conner sonrió, despreocupado con las manos a los bolsillos y el corazón roto.

“Dios, que rayos, me despiste ¿en que estábamos?” pregunto inclinando la cabeza.

Clark hizo una mueca.

“Ma quería saber si quieres cargar a Jon” contesto con calma a lo que él soltó una risa nerviosa.

“Perdón” se disculpa “me da miedo dañarlo” para proseguir antes que Clark intente arreglarlo “volveré enseguida” anuncio lanzando el vuelo hacia la granja ignorando al hombre en el proceso.

Nunca quiso ser mala persona, solo quiso ser el hijo de alguien inalcanzable para él, así que trata de no sentirse culpable por desaparecer de la vida de Clark, de ir menos a metrópolis, de escaparse más, y con el paso del tiempo, la culpa se aminora y el corazón olvida. El hecho que Clark no haya insistido ayuda a serle entender, que no era después de todo necesario ni deseado.

Trata de no sentir rencor, lucha por ser mejor. Así que cuando el niño viene a llamarlo hermano Conner simplemente sonríe, fingiendo que es verdad, que son hermanos, que ambos fueron amados, que ninguno ha llorado. Y cuando Clark y kara piden su ayuda, él va, porque en el fondo aun anhela ese abrazo que nunca llego de la manera correcta, aun desea hacer lo correcto, demostrar que no significa solo un fracaso.

“Estarás bien…” promete Clark con lagrimas y Conner siente como se le escapa la vida.

Es agradable. Pensamiento del cual alguien se horrorizaría, pero el sentir como su cuerpo simplemente se relaja y se rinde a lo que sea que prepare el destino alivia y enciende algo en lo profundo de su ser.

Hay lágrimas en su rostro.

Lagrimas que no son suyas.

Ha llorado mucho a lo largo de su vida, ha soñado más alegrías de las que ha vivido y en el fondo, no puede evitar seguir soñando esperanzado que la próxima vida sea mejor a esta.

“…Lo siento…” se escucha murmurar con voz arrastrada y ve los ojos azules agrandarse como si no creyeran lo que escucha mientras que los suyos se cierran.

Lamenta haber llegado como llego, lamenta no haber podido ser mejor, pero sobre todo lamenta no haber tenido la oportunidad para cumplir sus sueños.

A fin de cuentas, siempre fue el niño atrapado en aquel laboratorio, no importa el momento en que le pregunten y espera, que la próxima vez que despierte, el mundo este más preparado para él o él más preparado para el mundo.


	2. Lex Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Lloro por él? ¿pensó en los por qué? ¿imagino tal como él toda la vida que pudo ser? ¿sintió como una parte de su alma, de su cuerpo en forma de un hijo, dejaba este mundo de mierda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaa, bueno como se podrán dar cuentas sí, hay otro capitulo, sin ustedes esto no estaría aquí escrito porque originalmente publique la primera parte como una expresión de la tristeza y la dualidad del rol héroe/villano que podía tomar la figura de Superman dependiendo del punto de vista de quien hablara (ejemplo: Conner o Jon)  
> Espero que les guste.

La figura del padre amada y alabada nunca fue una realidad en su pequeño mundo hecho de ilusiones y falsedad. Lo sabía, un pequeño toque en el hombro, un apretón en el brazo, gestos que aumentaron en su infancia después que perdió el cabello. Apariencia que su padre aprovecho para dar la imagen del pobre hombre preocupado por la salud de su débil y dañado hijo.

Lex estaba roto, dañado, imperfecto. Esa era su realidad, una extraña y contradictoria porque de las puertas para adentro su padre lo miraría con la nariz en alto, la espalda recta y los ojos fríos y asqueados para escupir en su cara palabras como “vergüenza e inútil” mientras que dos pasos fuera, cruzando la puerta, saliendo al mundo, le susurraría al oído antes de que los ojos de todos giraran a verlo, que era importante.

No lo entendía.

Era inútil, ¿pero importante?

El padre era frio, distante, cruel, enseñaba con dolor que lo hacia encogerse en un plano más allá de lo físico ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba de niño y la respuesta llego en la adolescencia cuando Lex abrió la boca y la mano golpeo su mejilla.

Había sangre en su labio, corriendo por su mentón, manchando la alfombra, pero eso no preocupo a su padre, claro que no, sus ojos oscuros y fríos volaron rápidamente hacia su anillo, ese que había estado en su mano que provoco tal falta, para mirar al objeto como un error en las finanzas.

A la mañana siguiente todos los periódicos se llenaron de una historia loca y falsa de como Lex había intentado escaparse por la ventana para terminar rompiéndose el labio. Ahí lo entendió todo, no había heridas físicas, porque aquello que se veía y se palpaba era la prueba irrefutable de la oscuridad en el mundo, pero si la herida era invisible, aun si se tallaba con cada lagrima y miedo que se veía en su rostro, que corroía su alma, todo podía ser perdonado.

La excusa y torcida fantasía, o quizás esperanza, de que su padre no lo golpeaba porque aún, en lo profundo de su alma oscura y sucia, lo amaba se rompió aquella tarde junto a su alma.

No había amor para él, no había esperanza.

La vida actúa de misteriosas maneras. Él esperaría algo como esto de su propia persona, en realidad, todo el mundo lo esperaría, después de todo, él era el malo de esta historia, el villano, el antagonista y, sin embargo, de alguna manera, siente que algo se rompe y llora tan desesperadamente como el adolescente al otro lado del teléfono cuya interacción partió de la manera más inesperada.

“Necesito que me escuches…” respiro con un tono estrangulado Tim Drake Wayne al teléfono inmediatamente cuando Lex se identificó en la llamada.

“Escucho” soltó, reconociendo lo que pareció una respiración temblorosa seguido de un sorbeteo, para comenzar a contar una historia, la más triste que Lex una vez escucho. Le hablo de un chico que no sabía para que existía, pero aun así respiraba cada día, le conto sus motivaciones, su tristeza, de como todos le fallaron en el mundo, uno donde nadie debió hacerlo, porque los héroes son hechos para salvar a las personas.

Pero, él no fue considerado una persona.

Hablo de cada clavo en un ataúd hecho de un árbol demasiado joven. Del abandono, de los premios por participación en forma de una granja y promesas de protección, de un nombre con significado oscuro, de anhelo que no se cumplió y él…colgó el teléfono, lo guardo, y solo…existió.

La vida siempre tiene a sus preferidos, aquellos que ilumina y guía hacia un futuro mejor, pero la vida no fue quien hizo esto, claro que no. La vida no da la espalda, la vida no cierra puertas, la vida no elige a quien llamar o no llamar hijo porque la realidad es algo que se modela y cambia bajo la mano de alguien más.

Así que nadie lo puede culpar por perder un poco la cabeza, nadie le puede apuntar por tomar su maldito automóvil y manejar hacia un departamento, tocar la puerta y mirar a Lane con frialdad parada en la puerta observándolo curioso. Se veía perfecta, tan perfecta como una madre con un niño de cuatro años puede estar, no habia ojeras más allá de lo normal o una mirada depresiva.

Todo, para ella, era igual que antes.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar él había cruzado la puerta ignorándola para seguir la voz del hombre que vino a buscar como esos antiguos guerreros romanos que parten a luchar por la honra de su pueblo.

Su padre estaría orgulloso, pero su hijo seguiría estando enterrado.

Entrando al cuarto se encontró congelado en la puerta. Era como ser golpeado, directa e inhumanamente en el pecho por una lanza invisible en forma de Clark Kent cargando al niño sonriente en sus brazos. El hombre por supuesto se congelo en seco, con sus ojos azules fijos en Lex como un ciervo bajo las luces de su auto.

¿Alguna vez lo miro como lo miraba a él? pensó, imaginando el rostro del niño, fotografía que llevaba guardado en su billetera.

“Lex” soltó Clark sorprendido “¿Qué haces aquí?” pregunto, pero él no respondió con los ojos clavados aun en el niño mirándolo curioso.

Hasta que se rompió.

“¿Lloraste?” pregunto en un tono suave sin dar mayor contexto y el rostro de Clark se oscureció.

Había captado el mensaje.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Lloraste sí o no?” exigió entrando a la habitación con Lane preguntando que rayos pensaba al entrar a su hogar y Clark parecía tener la intención de decirle que se mantuviera al margen, pero él no podía cerrar la boca caminando hacia Superman “¿Alguna vez…lo abrazaste?” pregunto viendo como el rostro del otro hombre transformase en dolor “¿le dijiste que lo querías?”

“Por favor, Lex, no puedes estar hablando en serio” soltó Lane y los ojos de Clark se abrieron con rapidez soltando un “¡Lois!” en un llamado de atención.

No necesitaba respuesta.

“¿Por qué?” respiro sorprendido por su propio tono tranquilo, casi suplicante que hizo a Clark estremecerse.

“Lex” soltó el igual de adolorido.

“¿Por qué no lo hiciste?” insistió “¿Por qué si no lo querías no podías dármelo a mí? Yo lo hubiera hecho feliz” anuncio viendo como el peso de la realidad parecía caer sobre los hombros de Clark, como si no hubiese creído antes en esa opción, pero al verlo de pie aquí, suplicante, se diera cuenta que efectivamente existía esa posibilidad.

“Tenía miedo” confiesa con tono arrepentido

“¿Miedo?” pregunta incrédulo “¿miedo de un niño que vitalmente tenia cuatro años?” la pregunta parece herir a Clark quien lo mira con los ojos llorosos para respirar un “sí…” y él no lo podía creer.

“Es ridículo, Cómo te vanaglorias de salvar a todo el mundo, de adueñarte de cada pecado de la humanidad, pero cuando llega el momento de plantar cara te arrastras como un perro con la cola entre las patas”

“¡Es suficiente Lex!” interrumpe Lane colándose frente a Clark y él, fijando sus ojos azules enojados, furiosos sobre sus verdes “se le explico a Conner la situación, no nos puedes venir a sacar en cara algo que no es nuestra responsabilidad”

“¡Santo cielo! ¡cierra la boca Lane!” ordeno hartado viendo por primera vez en su vida como la tan temida Lois Lane quedaba con la boca abierta atónita de su estallido. Su piel, ligeramente tostada, bajo unos tonos cuando Lex se inclino ligeramente sobre ella para soltar entredientes, similar a un gruñido animalístico “más te vale que no vea tu fea cara por la próxima hora o juro, que te quedaras sin trabajo, y sin vida privada” para alejarse con la espalda recta, nunca apartando el contacto visual de ella, y el ambiente tan tenso que se asombraba de no escuchar el corazón acelerado de la mujer, que tomo al niño entre los brazos de Clark y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

“No tienes derecho-” comenzó Clark para ser cortado cuando él lo tomo de su cuello bruscamente, inclinándolo ligeramente hacia él, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en su rostro.

“No. Tú. No tienes derecho, ¿Quién te dio el derecho de decidir si yo era adecuado o no para ser padre?, ¿Quién te dio el jodido derecho de privarme de ir al funeral de mierda del hijo que nunca me permitiste abrazar?” pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos de Clark.

Sinceramente, hubiese elegido que nunca rompiera ese silencio.

“…No lo quería Lex” respiro Clark “Conner. Me miraba, me buscaba, pero yo no podía, cada vez que lo veía solo podía imaginar el laboratorio y el robo, el objetivo por el que lo crearon”

Esto era una locura.

Teniendo que cerrar sus ojos, tomar una respiración profunda, se permitió centrarse en esto, en el ahora.

En el infierno que era el ahora.

“Tú no estuviste en ese laboratorio Clark” informo viendo el rostro del otro hombre tuvo un breve espasmo.

Porque Clark siempre temió terminar en el laboratorio, rodeado de instrumentos dispuestos a dañarlo, era su pesadilla, pero allí donde fue su infierno también fue la realidad, solo que no la suya, sino la de un chico, uno demasiado joven para vivir en aquel mundo.

“Tú no fuiste quien fue creado para aniquilar a su propio padre, **tú** …fuiste **amado, protegido…cuidado** ” enumero con voz suave mientras los ojos de Clark comenzaban a humedecer.

O quizás solo fueron sus propios ojos los que comenzaron a lagrimear.

“Pero él no…viniste a un mundo completamente solo y diferente **y aun así** …tuviste alguien que se permitió amarte …pero él no…” susurro con la garganta apretada.

Él no tuvo esa posibilidad, nunca se le permitió.

Había lagrimas corriendo en el rostro de ambos.

“¿Por qué no? Clark” se escuchó suplicar buscando una respuesta porque en el fondo de su corazón, le era imposible comprender como el hombre que tuvo el amor de un padre que Lex tanto añoro, a la madre con la siempre soñó, privara a su propia carne y sangre de todo ese amor.

Se suponía que tú eras lo bueno, la esperanza.

“Lo siento…lo siento tanto Lex” susurro Clark adolorido, apoyando su frente en su hombro con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro mientras él se mantuvo erguido, mirando siempre al frente, perfectamente completo e invisiblemente roto por dentro.

Es irónico como el héroe puede ser también el villano de una historia diferente.

La tumba estaba en tonos blancos, haciendo a su corazón contraerse y su ceño fruncirse.

Esto, era una ofensa, incluso más que la frase de “amado hijo y hermano” que estaba sobre la lápida de alguien que no debió de haber sido enterrado.

No existía el blanco, no existía el negro, solo la perspectiva de quien tiene la autoridad de juzgar.

“Tu padre es genial”

“Debe ser fantástico ser hijo de un hombre tan poderoso”

Los ojos de Jonathan Kent destellan en su mente, unos juzgadores, unos oscuros, que lo hacen sentir sucio, tan sucio como los ojos del padre.

Es curioso cuanto se parecen en su odio hacia su persona.

“Lo siento” suelta con dolor por la oscuridad que lo rodeo, por la esperanza que rompió, por la vida que perdió, mientras coloca su mano sobre la tumba con Mercy, Justicie y Prudence detrás de él repitiendo esta vez un “lo siento” con un sentido distinto, levantándose de la tumba para pararse junto a esta, viendo la pala enterrarse contra la tierra.

El mundo era cruel, pero Lex lo era más.

La vida, no, Superman, le había arrebatado a su hijo, el niño con sus ojos que Lex miro toda la noche gracias a fotografía que Tim Drake le envió mientras se preguntaba una y otra y otra vez ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué el hijo prodigo nunca llego al padre que esperaba su regreso?

Viendo el ataúd junto a él, acaricio la madera con atención. Ahí estaba su hijo, su carne y su sangre, el niño que nunca pudo ser los ojos de su padre, aquel que nunca pudo abrazar ni dar un beso de buenas noches.

Superman es cruel.

“No más” susurro para sí mismo, dando la señal.

Esto era el mayor pecado del mundo, pero él nunca se preocupo de ofender a Dios porque si existiera, Lex no tendría que rogar su perdón.

Dios tendría que implorar el suyo.

Allí, oculto en un cementerio solitario, hay una tumba en tonos blancos que nadie ha visitado. Esta vacía, no hay nada más que un ideal allí de un monstruo que nadie quiso, de una obra imperfecta que su padre creo y Superman enterró. Pero fuera de esta tumba, protegido en su hogar, cinco pisos bajo el suelo, estaba una maquina capaz de hacer lo que nadie se atrevió.

¿Lloro por él? ¿pensó en los por qué? ¿imagino tal como él toda la vida que pudo ser? ¿sintió como una parte de su alma, de su cuerpo en forma de un hijo, dejaba este mundo de mierda?

Superman cambio ese día, dejo de aparecer tan seguido en el exterior, hasta que un punto, simplemente no salió nunca más a la luz del sol y la población en un inicio se desesperó, ¿Qué seria de todos ellos sin su salvador? El crimen aumento, los villanos volvieron, pero ocurrió lo impensado…todo cayo nuevamente en la normalidad. Claro, Lexcorp se encargo de la delincuencia, un poco de incentivos y, aunque no lo mencione a los medios, amenazas al bajo mundo, y la delincuencia se redujo a una cifra igualitaria a la de Superman, ¿y los villanos? Bueno, por algo él tenía su reputación y como dice el viejo dicho de las finanzas si no hay demanda no hay oferta, sin Superman vanagloriándose de sus poderes los villanos perdieron su interés en hacerle frente. Clark por otra parte, se volvió más tranquilo, quizás más cuidadoso, ya no parecía con ánimos de establecer su moral a todo el mundo, Lane incluso comenzó a respetar el silencio de su esposo, casi temerosa de decir algo incorrecto.

Un giro curioso que lo hizo apretar la mandíbula y respirar hondo.

Lex también había cambiado, aunque no específicamente ese día, sí se rompió más la noche que recibió la llamada con Drake explicándole que no lo hubiera hecho si tan solo el resto de los héroes lo hubieran invitado al funeral, pero su punto de bisagra fue otro.

Los ojos son la ventana del alma, sus ojos son la herencia de una madre rota que tuvo un hijo igual de roto, y los ojos de él…son luz y esperanza.

Había bajado al subterráneo, dos meses después de rebelarse contra Dios, para mirar con el corazón acelerado al niño de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, durmiendo sobre la camilla, ignorante del mal que hay en el mundo.

Su niño.

Lamentaba esto, traerlo a esta realidad que no lo entendía, que nunca quiso entenderlo, pero él no era bondadoso, él quería aquello que le negaron los que no tenían derecho. Así que, entre todo este lamento se consoló con el conocimiento en su interior, floreciente y comenzando a arder, que se encargaría de que el mundo lo entendiera, porque él era Lex Luthor, porque nada era imposible.

Así que cuando vio sus ojos abrirse, marcando el inicio de la primavera, sintió su corazón volar y su alma bailar.

“¿Dónde estoy?” respiro antes Conner Kent y ahora Conner Luthor, mirándolo curioso y cansado.

“Estas en casa” suspiro aliviado, acariciando su rostro, tomando su mano “Estas donde siempre estuviste destinado a estar”

Junto a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estaba planeado, pero estoy considerando seriamente una tercera parte (la final, se supone, aunque la original era una pura parte, pero como siempre mi imaginación y ustedes lo determinan) al menos esa seria desde el punto de vista de Clark y por supuesto, la revelación de nuestro querido, amado, alabado Conner Luthor.  
> Como siempre todos sus comentarios son muy apreciados.   
> Besos <3  
> PD: estoy muy feliz de haber llegado a algunos corazones con la primera parte, en esa sinceramente solo quería desahogar al personaje.  
> PD2: Hay una frase, tan triste, pero real, incluida en esta historia. Estaba escrita en una de las paredes de los campos de concentración nazi.


	3. Clark Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kon no vendrá Jon” soltó su madre con voz apretada y una sonrisa forzada “él…salió de viaje” mintió viendo a Jon mirarla confundido para que Lois intentara distraerlo con algún objeto.
> 
> Kon se fue, y una parte de Clark se fue con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Síp, aquí esta la tercera parte.  
> Espero que les guste :)

Clark siempre tuvo todo en la vida, al menos lo importante, sus padres no tenían dinero para grandes lujos, pero nunca le falto la comida, el abrigo, los materiales para la escuela y aún más importante…el amor. No importaba sino perteneciera a este mundo, si Clark no podía dañarse, si podía matarlos, ellos nunca dejaron de cuidarlo, protegerlo, arroparlo en las noches o escucharlo en los momentos difíciles. Él tiene buenos padres, sabe lo afortunado que es, así que cuando su madre una tarde le comento felizmente que un día, cuando el tuviera sus propios hijos, lo entendería, Clark sinceramente le creyó.

Entonces…¿Por qué se había asustado tanto cuando el niño llego?

Quizás hubiese sido diferente si Conner no fuera un adolescente. Quizás si fuera un niño pequeño, siendo más obvio la necesidad de protección y consuelo, Clark lo hubiese aceptado más fácilmente, quizás su cerebro lo hubiese asociado al termino…hijo, pero no fue así, Conner era, en un sentido cruel, la mayor pesadilla a la que Clark una vez se enfrentó no solo era alguien creado artificialmente, sino que también, su propio propósito de existencia era eliminarlo.

Eso, no podía ser su hijo, eso no era su hijo. Había sentido Clark gritar en su interior cuando Diana lo empujo amorosamente hacia el niño en una clara indicativa que lo tomara bajo su mano.

Él necesitaba tiempo o al menos así lo justifico y fingió, no soñar en las noches con más niños como Conner intentando estrangularlo, e ignoro, la miradas suplicantes y esperanzadas del chico cuando iba a la granja, no a visitarlo, aunque nunca lo dijo porque en el fondo sabia que estaba mal, sino a asegurarse que no había hecho nada malo, que no había atacado a sus padres o dañado a alguna otra persona.

Dejarlo en Smallville…fue una liberación, casi como volver a como todo era antes y no era algo malo, al menos en ese momento así pensó, Conner ayudaría en la granja, sus padres estaban encantados con el chico mientras Clark podía seguir su vida como era normalmente. Todos salían ganando o eso pensó…

Cuando llego la noticia del bebé Clark brillo orgulloso, él seria un padre, y aunque Lois y él solían discutir todo el tiempo el niño significaba que no todo podía ser malo, que ellos podían arreglarlo, entonces cuando les dijo a sus padres, esa tarde en la granja, recibiendo abrazos y felicitaciones con el corazón volando fuera de orbita de la emoción su madre volteo encantada hacia la otra silla ocupada y soltó.

“¿No te emociona Kon? ¡tendrás un hermano!” y Clark sintió como la habitación cayo cien grados bajo cero.

Por supuesto.

Lo había olvidado.

Su existencia, su relación.

Sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado de la noticia, sucio por su felicidad, se encontró en un conflicto interno. Él iba a ser padre, no importaba como lo dijeran Conner no era su hijo, al menos no de manera natural porque eso no contaba ¿verdad?, así que no podía ser culpable si el niño se molestaba por su felicidad. Pensó tratando de buscar argumentos para la discusión que vendría producto de la noticia para sentirse descolocado cuando el chico sonrió encantado.

“¡Eso es genial!” exclamo hacia ellos y Clark tenía su expresión congelada.

¿Genial?

¿Acaso no estaba molesto?

Sonriendo hacia su madre en intento de aparentar calma, Clark sintió la ligereza de que quizás…no estaba mal ser feliz por la nueva adición a su familia.

Aquella noche celebraron en grande, su madre le dio consejos, su padre lo tranquilizo y Conner simplemente…sonrió, en perfecta apariencia y complacencia mantenido la boca cerrada y sus ojos tranquilos.

Estaba todo perfecto.

Jon nació una tarde de otoño, sus padres no pudieron venir a verlos al hospital producto de la edad, pero él y Lois lo llevaron personalmente a la granja, conduciendo por la calle mientras el bebé dormía en su silla.

“Conner estará allí” anuncio Lois y Clark frunció el entrecejo confundido “¿No crees que se sentirá incomodo?”

“Conner esta bien con la noticia, estaba feliz” explico viendo una mirada desconfiada en Lois haciendo caer su propia sonrisa “¿crees-crees que quiera hacerle daño a Jon?” pregunta preocupado a lo que Lois hace una mueca explicando que no daño específicamente, solo quizás no se sienta cómodo y un miedo inconsciente se deslizo hacia el frente de su mente, recordando el propósito de la creación de Conner.

¿Acaso ese propósito se extendería también a su hijo? Pensó preocupado.

Y cuando vio al chico dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta Clark sintió como toda la felicidad en la granja se iba junto a él.

Irónico ¿no?

“Habla con él, Clark” pidió su madre preocupada y el corazón de Clark se contrajo nervioso de solo pensarlo. Quería preguntar el motivo, sobre que debía hablar con él, no es culpa de Jon nacer en circunstancias distintas a las de Conner, el chico no debería de enojarse y desquitarse con su bebé.

“No quiero dañarlo” soltó sin dar mayor explicación para despegar hacia el cielo dejando a Clark de pie en el camino.

Era una frase complicada, no sabia como interpretarla, no sabia como sentirse al respecto, Conner lo miraba como siempre lo miro, como si Clark fuese todo en su mundo, pero él no lo era, no quería ser su todo, solo quería…

Apretó los puños sintiéndose avergonzado de pensarlo.

Su vida sin Conner seria más fácil, por algo lo llevo a la granja, eso lo demostró, había paz en la vida de Clark, un peso menos que aguantar, uno que nunca pidió, pero el pensamiento de aquello estaba mal, lo sabía, y luchar contra él, era tan difícil.

Las palabras como siempre, esas que apenas soltaba Conner, hoy en día parecían significar todo y nada a la vez y Clark no podía evitar ver a Lex en él. “no quiero dañarlo” ¿era una indirecta hacia Clark? Por temer que Conner le hiciera mal a su hijo, ambos tenían su sangre, pero Clark esperaba lo peor de él con mayor facilidad que cualquiera, o era una advertencia para que se cuidara.

Quizás era ambas…

Fue en ese tiempo que Conner dio la primera señal explicita de estar interesado en Lex, y eso lo asusto. Porque si había algo que Clark sabia es que no podía poner sus manos en las habilidades de Conner. Eso seria extremadamente peligroso para todos y Clark no necesitaba que Lex terminara los proyectos de su padre, así que soltando un simple “no te acerques a él” en tono quizás demasiado duro, vio la luz de interés en los ojos del chico morir de manera automática para responder un simple “oh, de acuerdo” para no volver a tocar nunca más el tema.

De todas maneras, Clark no llevo a Jon tan seguido a la granja, disminuyendo su propia presencia o tiempo en el lugar y Conner…Conner dejo de estar presente en la vida de Clark, desapareciendo coincidentemente cuando él iba a donde sus padres, y casi, se sintió como un respiro.

Pero la vida tenia una manera cruel y divertida de no dejarlo olvidar así que cuando Jon, de un momento a otro, mirando las fotos que Lois le mostraba apuntando a cada persona con su respectiva denominación exclamo un encantado y emocionado “¡KON!” que detuvo el tiempo en su casa junto a su corazón.

Una palabra, la primera y estaba destina al clon, ese que no debía de estar en la boca de su hijo. Pensó de manera oscura para ser reprimida al instante con vergüenza.

“Oh, es que Conner ha estado cuidado a Jon cuando lo dejas unos instantes con nosotros, ¡se llevan de maravillas!” exclamo su madre encantada seguida de varias ofertas de enviarles fotografías que tomo de ambos, pero Clark ya no escuchaba.

¿Conner no tenía problemas con Jon? Piensa sorprendido para mirar con mayor atención a su hijo jugando en la sala.

Quizás…se había estado preocupando de más. Pensó incómodo.

Lastimamente no alcanzo a averiguar aquel pensamiento, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde y las manos de Clark temblaban incontrolablemente mientras pensaba una y otra y otra vez “no”

Llamar a los héroes jóvenes no era extraño en circunstancias de emergencia, pero eso no quería decir que fuera correcto, todos sabían las posibles consecuencias de una batalla, habían sido entrenados para eso, guiados para sobreponerse a la probabilidad de salir muertos.

Pero Conner no.

Clark nunca había tomado a Conner bajo su mano, nunca le enseño que tenia que luchar, pensar con la cabeza fría, ser inteligente en el campo y aún más importante, cuidarse. Porque a fin de cuentas cada vida es importante entonces…¿Por qué no lo hizo?

“¡SUPERMAN!” había gritado Red Robin por sobre el campo, después que la amenaza se había eliminado para atraer a Clark rápido y urgente hacia él y detenerse en seco.

Conner esta tirado en el suelo, con un charco de sangre tan grande a su alrededor con Red Robin tratando de mantenerlo conciente.

“¿Qué paso?” pregunto usando su visión de rayos x para ver el daño y sentir como se le apretaba el pecho.

Era demasiado.

No sobrevivirá. Se susurro la parte razonable de su cerebro, pero Clark no escucho, intentando tomar a Conner en sus brazos para ser detenido por un siseo y una exclamación parte de Tim que solo haría que se desangrara más rápido.

Habían órganos dañados seriamente, Clark no podía reparar aquello.

“Aquí Superman, necesito apoyo” llamo por el comunicador para acercarse a mirar a Conner quien hasta el momento miraba con una sonrisa aterradoramente relajada en su rostro a lo que Clark se escucho prometiendo “vas a estar bien” contrario a toda expectativa.

Habia sangre en sus rodillas, pero aun así se rodillo junto al chico mientras Tim corría a buscar a Batman y a alguien más que pudiera ayudar al respecto.

“Vas a estar bien” se escucho repitiendo. Mirando con atención la piel pálida del chico, sus pestañas oscuras, sus ojos verdes más claros que nunca que miraban suavemente a Clark y el cielo como si tuviera tristeza por lo que estaba viendo “nunca me di cuenta que tenias pecas en la nariz” soltó con un una risa nerviosa, pero la expresión de Conner no cambio, incluso había comenzado a fluir un hilo de sangre por su nariz que Clark se encontró limpiando la primera vez, acción que Conner miro atento, para rendirse cuando siguió fluyendo,

“…Quizás…debiste mirar…más de cerca…antes…” murmuro Conner con voz suave para sonreírle tranquilo

Sí, quizás Clark debió de haber mirado más de cerca antes…

Inconscientemente comenzó a sintonizar el corazón del niño en sus brazos, latiendo lento, tranquilo. Su mente le dijo preocupada y asustada que era demasiado lento, que Tim estaba demorando más de la cuenta, pero Conner no dio indicios de estar asustado de las consecuencias de aquello.

Un tu-tum tu-tum resonó en sus oídos y Clark para caer en la cuenta de que nunca lo había escuchado con tanta atención antes en su vida. Con Jon lo escuchaba siempre, cada noche al dormir, como si una canción de cuna se tratara, arrullándolo y calmándolo de que su hijo seguía ahí, respirando en el mundo, con Lois lo hacia a veces, cuando quería ubicarla, incluso con Lex lo hacía a menudo como una medida de vigilancia, pero no Conner, nunca Conner, porque su corazón significaba que aún estaba allí, latiente en el mundo y Clark, de una manera oscura, deseaba ignorarlo, nunca escucharlo.

“Vas…” respira con la garganta apretada sosteniendo por primera vez con fuerza a Conner en sus manos que lo miraba igual que siempre, con maravillosa atención y anhelo, como si Clark fuese el sol de su mundo “vas a estar bien” respiro mirándolo con atención, contando sus pecas, vigilando su corazón que latía cada vez lento y casi no le importo. El corazón de Clark podía latir por los dos, no había problema, todo estaría bien.

“Lo siento…” soltó de repente a Conner con un susurro y algo dentro de Clark se rompió de la confusión.

¿Lo siento por qué? ¿de que se disculpaba? ¿de estar aquí, sangrando en los brazos de Clark robándole las lágrimas que caían por su rostro? ¿lo siento por venir a la batalla que le hizo tanto daño? ¿lo siento por poner la vida de Clark de cabeza y, aun así, mostrarle que podía pretender que nada estaba ocurriendo?

“T-todo va a estar bien” prometió nuevamente y parecía que era lo único que sabia decir. No había problema, lo repetiría hasta que Dios decidiera hacerlo realidad, una y otra vez para quitar esa mirada de rendición y tranquilidad en los ojos verdes del niño que no pidió, pero aun así el destino le dio.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedo allí, Bruce dice que solo le tomo unos minutos llegar a su ubicación, pero parecieron horas, donde Clark hizo cosas que nunca pensó en hacer, donde acuno a Conner como lo hacia con Jon cuando tenia miedo, solo que Conner no tenia miedo, Conner nunca tuvo miedo de nada y Clark se preguntó, para martirio de él, ¿Quién lo había roto tanto para que no le temiera a algo?, acariciando su cabello oscuro, meciéndolo para calmar el dolor en su alma que sentía que se la estaban extrayendo para esconder su cara en su pelo, respirando el aroma a tierra y paja.

“Clark” llamo una voz y él levanto la cabeza con rapidez para encontrar la mirada tranquila de Bruce aun debajo de la máscara.

“Conner está herido” soltó con voz estrangulada y plana sin embargo Bruce solo lo miro.

Él podía escuchar sollozos a su alrededor, pero no eran de él.

¿Había alguien más herido?

“¿Qué haces ahí? ¿no lo vas a curar?” pregunto de manera torpe cuando Bruce solo mantuvo su mano en su hombro sin ningún indicio de acercarse a revisar a Conner.

El silencio que siguió fue el más horrible que Clark alguna vez escucho.

“Ya se fue Clark…” respiro Bruce con la voz mas suave que alguna vez escucho, pero su cerebro no comprendió.

¿Ido?

¿Quién se fue?

La confusión debió verse en su rostro porque Bruce desvió su mirada hacia Conner en sus brazos, mirando con ojos atentos al niño en una dirección que Clark siguió para sentir como su respiración se arrancó.

Los ojos verdes ya no lo miraban, estaban cerrados al mundo, ocultos del exterior en un rostro que parecía dormido en sus brazos.

Conner nunca durmió en sus brazos.

Clark nunca lo sostuvo como sostuvo a Jon, como su padre lo sostuvo a él.

No recuerda quien fue, quizás fue Diana, quizás fue Barry o J’onn pero alguien pudo arrancar a Conner de sus brazos, mientras otro sostenía a Clark y lo llevaban a la nave, sentándolo en la silla con la vista perdida y su cuerpo liviano, como si se hubiera acostumbrado en ese corto tiempo a cargar al niño en entre sus brazos y ahora no tenerlo se sentía extraño.

“Esta bien…esta descansando” susurro Diana frotando su brazo, moviente que Clark miro en shock y perdido.

¿Conner descansando?

Después de eso el viaje fue rápido, al menos eso le pareció, Bruce no hizo acto de presencia y Diana le explico que estaba con Tim, consolándolo, por lo que ella fue quien acompaño a Clark a casa aun cuando se intento resistir dos veces con “no puedo dejar a Conner solo” para caer en cuenta que toda la vida lo dejo solo, a su suerte, y rendirse a ser acompañado a la granja porque tenia que decirle a sus padres que Conner no volvería.

Nunca volvería.

No pudo decirlo, en realidad, esta seguro que ni siquiera fue necesario decirlo, solo el llegar casi sujeto por Diana encendió una alarma en el rostro de sus padres que se acercaron a observarlo para que Clark cayera de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro y llorando desconsolado con los hombros temblando.

No deberían de consolarlo a él, él nunca lo cuido, no estuvo con Conner cada día, su latido del corazón nunca fue una preocupación, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sintió y ese pensamiento, de alguna manera solo lo aterro.

“Eras su padre…por supuesto que tengo que consolarte” tranquilizo Diana, aunque Clark solo negó con la cabeza.

Los hijos no mueren antes que los padres, no es natural. El hijo que Clark nunca quiso ni pidió se hizo un lugar en su corazón a base de dolor y anhelo que nunca se cumplió.

“¿No invitaron a Lex?” pregunto Tim con tono duro y el rostro de Clark se contrajo de dolor.

Detrás de él, Bruce llamo en advertencia, pero el chico no escucho, sus ojos prometían sangre y Clark se sentía dispuesto a darla.

“¿Por qué no lo hiciste?” insistió “¿Por qué si no lo querías no podías dármelo a mí? Yo lo hubiera hecho feliz” anuncio Lex poniendo su mundo al revés.

Se sintió como si la vida lo odiara.

Clark no lo quería, Lex sí, Lex le hubiera dado todo lo que Conner, con sus miradas anhelantes, necesito y pidió sin palabras que no necesitaba para darse a entender a Clark, pero tenía tanto miedo, que la pesadilla de sus sueños se volviera realidad.

¿Sin embargo esto no es una pesadilla?

Conner no está, Conner no volverá. El destino cumplió el deseo de Clark, ya no podía escuchar su corazón latiendo a kilómetros de él, ya no tenia que encontrar sus ojos vigilando cada movimiento esperando algo más, ya no tendría que preocuparse porque Jon se hiriera porque no tenia un hermano al cual llamar, así que cuando volvieron a la granja, un mes después del funeral Clark sintió que podría volver a llorar sobre el suelo cuando Lois puso a su hijo en el piso y este corrió por la casa gritando un “¡KON!” buscando alguien que ya no vendrá.

Porque Clark no lo cuido.

Porque Clark lo abandono.

“Kon no vendrá Jon” soltó su madre con voz apretada y una sonrisa forzada “él…salió de viaje” mintió viendo a Jon mirarla confundido para que Lois intentara distraerlo con algún objeto.

Kon se fue, y una parte de Clark se fue con él, con el hijo que Clark nunca se permitió amar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aquello que esperan la parte de Conner un pequeño spoiler.  
> Próximo capitulo: Conner Luthor  
> Como siempre sus comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


	4. Conner Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí saliendo de mi temporada de exámenes para ponerme al día con mis pendientes. Me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que les guste el capitulo :)

Es curioso como lo primero que Conner supo al despertar es que era un hijo, y no cualquier hijo, él era hijo de Lex Luthor.

Su mente, brumosa y confundida, analizó al hombre con curiosidad que aumento cuando él le pregunto si recordaba algo. No, Conner no recordaba nada aparte de que se llamaba Conner, respuesta que pareció complacer en un punto extraño a su padre.

“¿Por qué no tienes cabello?” pregunto viendo al hombre sonreírle divertido.

“Cuando era niño tuve un accidente, y lo perdí” explico con paciencia, trayendo una bandeja de comida para ponerla en las piernas de Conner, haciendo gruñir a su estómago.

“¿Qué me paso?” siguió curioso y preocupado a lo que él respondió que tuvo un grave accidente, que perdió mucha sangre, y estuvo en coma un tiempo, pero que ya estaba de regreso y que sus recuerdos, aunque no estaba seguro, irían volviendo con el paso del tiempo.

“Entiendo, no hay problema papá” respondió de manera natural viendo como el hombre junto a él acariciaba su cabello amorosamente.

Se dio cuenta que tenia sus ojos, verdes, con ligeras manchas cafés, compartían también el mismo tono de piel y si se esforzaba en mirarse al espejo, encontraría pequeñas pecas en el puente de su nariz.

El tiempo de recuperación fue lento, pero no tuvo problemas en caer en una relación cómoda, su padre, le explicaría con paciencia cada cosa en la casa, le mostraría su habitación y le presentaría a sus guardaespaldas. La vida aun sin recuerdos, de alguna manera, se sintió tan ligera y sencilla, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, sentimiento que lo consternaba ya que sabía que no era correcto ¿Qué clase de persona se sentiría tan despreocupada al perder casi toda su infancia? Esos recuerdos, quizás tormentos y oscuros, sabia en lo profundo que no le agradarían, sin embargo, también sabia, en su interior, que eran muy importantes.

¿Por qué miraría tanto el Daily planet? ¿acaso buscaba algo?

¿Por qué ver a Lois Kent lo hacía arrugar la nariz?

¿Por qué tenía una tendencia abrazar tanto su padre? ¿acaso el hombre no se aburria de que Conner simplemente lo interrumpiera de la nada agarrando su brazo dándole un abrazo?

Claro que no, al menos eso parecía, su padre solo sonreiría y le devolvería el gesto, besando su corona para permanecer un tiempo con los ojos cerrados simplemente, disfrutando de su presencia.

Sin embargo, no todo podía permanecer en esa magnifica paz.

Las pesadillas lo perseguirían, allí donde Conner no podía huir, correría sobre las ruinas de lugar calcinado persiguiendo a una persona con capa de color carmesí.

¿Quién eres? Preguntaría una y otra vez para finalmente detenerse y llegar al punto clave de todo esto ¿Quién era él?

“Respira, estas bien, estas a salvo” prometió su padre, Lex Luthor, no, su otro padre porque Conner tenía dos padres, porque Conner no era una persona natural porque él…

Él…

“¡Oh, dios, oh dios oh dios!” se escucho murmurar una y otra vez encogido en el baño, entre el escusado y el lavamanos con Lex Luthor sosteniendo sus manos.

¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué estaba vivo?

“Conner” llamo una y otra vez Lex, nunca sin cansarse ni subir la voz, en perfecta calma hasta que el corazón de Conner se aminoro su marcha y las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro como cascada. No debía de verse débil, nunca debía de verse débil, no con él, no can nadie, pero Lex lo sostuvo con fuerza donde Clark se alejó, le susurro cosas que Conner nunca creyó escuchar de aquel que compartía sangre.

“Eres querido, eres amado y eres perfecto para mi” había prometido Lex con su rostro entre sus manos y su frente pegada a la del otro “estas en casa”

El mundo era cruel, pero eso…era antes de que Conner volviera a respirar, antes de que su vida cambiara, antes que no tuviera una capa para perseguir, pero si una lengua afilada que lo protegía.

La vida es brillante, el futuro aún más y Lex solo pidió una cosa, con sus ojos reflejando a los suyos a cambio de que Conner permaneciera a su lado.

“Se feliz” pronuncio y Conner cerró los ojos con fuerza, dolor y alivio.

No habría una granja que volver, no tendría una espalda demasiado grande y cubridora del sol que memorizar, ya no más, solo tenía que caminar su propio camino, nunca más solo.

Algunos dicen que el pasado es algo imposible de borrar, que se clava en alma, que se impregna en nuestro mirar, pero los ojos de Conner siempre fueron distinto y brillaron más cuando el peluquero, un hombre extraño con acepto francés, lo giro en la silla hacia el espejo para mirar su cabello mas largo, recortado a los lados en un peinado elegante y estilizado, contrario a sus típico estilo militar que mantuvo anteriormente por la simpleza de este, ya no estaba Clark en su cara, atrás habia quedado el castaño oscuro de su cabello reemplazado por un rojo cobrizo que parecía encenderse bajo el sol como una llama.

Este no era una apariencia para permanecer en las sombras, esto, era un grito de revolución al mundo.

“No hay duda de que eres mío” pronuncio su padre con una sonrisa encantada inclinándose junto a él en la silla para poder mirarse ambos en el espejo con ojos verdes coincidentes.

Sus similitudes no se sentían como una maldición, casi podía sentirse vibrar de emoción.

Su padre le dio un cuarto, no le importo que Conner tuviera dieciocho años, simplemente le dijo este es tu hogar y él le pregunto qué pasaba si no quería irse nunca, porque eso hacia la gente cuando era legalmente adulta, tomar sus cosas e irse de la casa de su padre, solo que Conner no tenía cosas ni tampoco tenía ganas de largarse.

“Pues tendrás que aguantarme nada más” contesto su padre divertido haciéndolo sonreír en reflejo.

Ser un Luthor era emocionante, podía aprenderlo todo y cuando dijo que no tenia un titulo de escuela Lex le hizo pasar una prueba que aprobó con excelencia para obtener un titulo de graduado de la secundaria de metrópolis firmado por Conner Luthor y un director que nunca vio en su vida y que ridículamente celebraron con champan como si Conner no se hubiese saltado dos tercios de la enseñanza pública/tradicional y pasado el examen sin ni siquiera pestañar. El diploma, enmarcado con orgullo en roble y cristal, fue puesto en una pared de la casa que su padre denomino “la pared familiar” y que no importaba cuantas veces Conner se resistiera a las fotos, esa pared se tenia que llenar, era su meta familiar.

Tuvo la dignidad de fingir que no le interesaba eso, sin embargo poso en cada una de ellas.

Con el titulo de escuela hecho, decidió vivir uno tiempo en metrópolis para después viajar por dos meses completo acompañado de su padre por el mundo, conociendo costumbres que su padre narro y enseño con tono de maestro y amor y cuando fue la primera vez que presento a Conner a algún conocido como “hijo” tuvo que tragar duro por no soltar una lagrima de emoción.

El agarre en su hombro le dio a entender que no lo hizo tan perfecto.

Una persona normal le costaría adaptarse a la vida Luthoriana, pero no Conner, fue como si nunca nació para asesinar a un hombre sino para rodearse de lujo y comodidad porque cada conocimiento que almaceno en su cerebro por años tuvo un uso en este lugar, los modales en la mesa, la cantidad de idiomas que disfruta cambiando de palabra en palabra y que su padre seguía a la perfección como si pertenecieran ambos a otro mundo, habilidades de mecánica, analítica matemática e incluso historia romana tenían su uso no solo en lo laboral, que su padre lo integraba suavemente solo “a algunos conocidos”, sino en su propio hogar.

Él tan solo podía cerrar los ojos y pretender que nunca conoció otra realidad.

Pero no era correcto, al menos no para una mínima parte importante de las personas que conoció con anterioridad.

“¿Cómo lo hago…?” pregunto en la oficina de su padre recibiendo su mirada atenta y comprensiva.

“Ve a tu ritmo” indico.

No es fácil elegir a quien decir y no decir que estaba vivo, había tantas personas y cada una de estas podía decirle a otra y mandaría todos sus planes al infierno por lo que tenia que ser cuidadoso, trazar una ruta de confianza.

En total, le tomo cuatro años llegar a todos los que deseaba visitar. Cuatro años en que Conner se tomó su tiempo, aprendió, disfruto, viajo y aun mejor, se transformo en la persona que siempre soñó y nunca creyó.

Primero fue Tim.

Sabía desde un inicio que seria él, su antiguo amigo siempre supo todo por lo que pasaba y se cuidaban mutuamente la espalda, incluso ahora que Conner estaba fuera de su radar vigilaba de vez en cuando que tal iba todo con el chico bajo que saludo con un tranquilo y suave “ey” apoyado en la ventana de su hogar.

Como era de esperar Tim se detuvo en seco en la entrada de su cuarto, cuatro, ocho y diez segundos que Conner lo vio respirar profundamente para tirar sus llaves y meterse a la cocina ignorándolo.

Conner hizo un resoplido.

“Amigo, eres la primera persona de tour del recuerdo ¿y me ignoras?, me siento O-fen-di-do” remarco caminando hacia el chico quien voltio para estampar contra su brazo el salten más cercano que por supuesto se dobló junto al corazón de Conner “en serio, ay” se quejó de mentira y los ojos de Tim se abrieron como platos para empezar a empujarlo con el salten “¡No soy un fantasma!” exclamo indignado para un segundo después ser abrazado con fuerza.

“MIERDA, CONNER” soltó Tim sin aliento para soltarlo un segundo hacer gestos raros con la mano y Conner mejor se sirvió un vaso de agua esperando que su amigo bajara de crisis en que estaba “¡¿Cómo?!” pregunto con simpleza.

Quizás su cerebro estallo.

“Lex” respondió Conner y los ojos del otro chico brillaron de asombro “he estado con él todo este tiempo, por cierto ¿te gusta el color?” pregunto apuntando a su cabello cobrizo.

“¿Cómo rayos lo hizo?...” pregunto Tim para sí mismo para aterrizar que Conner le había hecho otra pregunta y decir que se le veía natural.

“Así que…” continuo Conner con una sonrisa divertida “Steph ¿eh?” pregunto levantando una ceja, viendo a Tim sonrojarse y explicar qué bueno, están más grandes, y podían conversar las cosas mejor que antes, madures y bla bla.

Prometiendo no contárselo a nadie.

“Hablo en serio Tim a nadie” apunto desde la ventana al chico que juro sobre su corazón, su identidad, y la tumba vacía de Jason que no lo diría.

Muy bien lo último fue raro.

Conner tenia que conocer a ese Jason podría hacer el club de las tumbas vacías, seria cool.

Acordaron mandarse mensajes de vez en cuando, aunque Conner aseguro que no volvería a la liga, ya había pasado de eso, tenia otros planes muchos más grandes como la conquista mundial y decidir qué rayos desayunara mañana.

El resto fue en un orden de sus compañeros de equipo, al menos los confiables, hasta que, por supuesto venia la parte difícil y es que Conner Luthor no podía permanecer todo el tiempo detrás del telón, después de todo él es un Luthor, algún día, como dice su padre, tendrá que tomar el control y para aquello primeramente debía de existir en el ojo público, pero no podía, no sin hablar antes…con Clark.

Tenia una historia de fondo, una buena historia de fondo que hablaba de su padre deseando un niño durante tanto tiempo, sabiendo que su propio ADN estaba dañado para desarrollar un método artificial de concepción, sin embargo, para aquello, necesitaba otro donante, uno compatible y ese era Clark Kent, pero eso significaría que Clark tendría legalmente derecho sobre él y Conner ya no podía permitirse eso.

No volverá a estar bajo el ojo de la liga nunca más, él era libre de irse con quien quiera donde quiera.

Entonces, necesitaba que Clark, legalmente, renunciara a su custodia.

“¿Estas seguro de esto? Sabes que puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema” indico su padre entregando el formulario que Conner tomo con el corazón acelerado.

Sentía que podía vomitar en cualquier momento.

Respirando hondo, asintió luchando por mostrar un frente fuerte recibiendo un apretón en el hombro.

Llegar al lugar no fue difícil, se detuvo frente al edificio indicándole a Mercy que volvería pronto, lo difícil fue entrar, recorrer ese pasillo con los nervios y la ansiedad a tope mientras Conner se acercaba cada vez más arrepentido de esta decisión.

¿Qué pasaba si Clark se negaba? ¿si luchaba junto con la liga por apartarlo de su padre? Conner no podría soportarlo, volver a como era antes.

“¿Estas bien?” pregunto una anciana con mirada preocupada a la que Conner sonrió asintiendo para despedirse en el pasillo.

Ahí estaba, frente a la puerta, su corazón sonaba tan fuerte, parecía estar en su cabeza.

Era el momento, podía salir corriendo, olvidarse de todo, pero había cosas que no quería dejar atrás, sus amigos, su nombre, a sus abuelos, no eran sus padres, pero lo cuidaron cuando nadie lo quería cuidar.

El significado de avanzar no significaba dejar todo lo que una vez fue y vivió atrás, significaba aceptarlo y aun así, aprender a convivir con ello y seguir adelante.

Él quería ser mejor que antes, más saludable mental y físicamente, más feliz.

Así que reuniendo todo el valor que no creyó poseer años atrás levanto su puño y golpeo, tres veces la puerta diciéndose que no iba a vomitar.

Para su gran sorpresa no fue Clark ni Lois quienes abrieron la puerta, no, fue Jon, Jonathan Kent de ocho años, con la altura para llegar a su cadera quien se asomo con el desastre de cabello que Conner reconoció en Clark, había crecido, Conner aun lo recordaba persiguiéndolo por la granja, él le había enseñado su primera palabra.

Una acción de venganza que se negó a admitir en aquel entonces, enojado y satisfecho que donde quiera que fuese Clark, sabría por siempre que su nombre fue lo primero que salió de los labios de aquel que llamaba primogénito en su alma.

“¿Sí?” pregunto Jon curioso porque obviamente no lo reconocería.

Duh, él tenía cuatro años cuando murió. Pensó Conner con molestia.

“¿Esta tu papá?” pregunto Conner recordando lo nervioso que estaba por esto.

Soltando un “eh…” pensativo el niño cerro la puerta en su cara para dejarlo unos segundos, incomodo en el pasillo, hasta que volvió abrirse para asomarse nuevamente.

“Pregunta qué quieres”

Conner tuvo que respirar profundamente.

“¿Esta tu mamá?” pregunto pensando que sería mucho más fácil todo sin Lois metiendo la lengua entre medio.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

Perfecto.

Ignorando el chillido indignado del Jon, Conner entro al comedor que seguía igual que antes, viendo al niño cerrar la puerta y gritar un “¡Papá!” asustado una y otra vez hasta que ocurrió.

Clark salió por la puerta preocupado, preguntando que ocurría y detenerse en seco en medio del pasillo con los ojos clavados en Conner, mirándose uno al otro mientras Jon chillaba apuntándole con el dedo y acusándolo que se metió a la casa sin recibir respuesta.

Los segundos pasaron, el silencio se tensó.

“Hola Clark” saludo aceptando que tendría que dar el primer paso en una postura relajada.

El rostro de Clark, preocupantemente blanco se contrajo de dolor, abriendo y cerrando la boca por lo que Conner estiro sus brazos en un gesto de “bueno, aquí estoy” y el hombre dio un paso hacia adelante deteniéndose en seco.

“¿Conner?” pregunto en un tono tan frágil y pequeño que hizo que su corazón se contrajera de dolor.

Clark nunca se vio así, débil, asustado, siempre mostro ese frente fuerte o incomodo hacia él. Esa imagen de que fuese algo frágil era tan extraña que lo hizo acercarse suavemente hacia el hombre, deteniéndose a un metro de distancia para sonreírle suave.

“¿Quien más?” respondió divertido e incómodo.

Últimamente le han sucedido cosas extrañas, aunque no puede quejarse mucho, volver de entre los muertos y transformarse en el heredero de Lexcorp ahora Luthorcorp porque, claro, la familia, le ha hecho aceptar que no todo será como antes, sin embargo ninguna muerte lo preparo para este abrazo, fuerte, cálido. Cuando Conner estaba recién instalado en Smallville, asistiendo a la escuela, viendo todas esas reuniones familiares, soñaba habitualmente con un momento como este, ser abrazado por Clark, apretado entre sus brazos, sentirse protegido, apreciado, perteneciente, pero aquel sentimiento ahora no se sentía como tal, era agradable, la calidez y la fuerza, pero no se sentía seguro, ni tampoco parte de él.

No era su hogar.

No como con Lex.

Porque Conner en el fondo pertenecía a su padre.

Palmeando ligeramente la espalda del hombre se separaron para que Clark lo mirara atentamente, frunciendo el ceño confundido ante el cambio de cabello.

“¿Qué? ¿no te gusta mi nuevo look?” pregunto Conner divertido dando un giro.

No había venido tan presentable como lo hacia últimamente, eligiendo unos jeans negros ajustado con un chaleco de cuello alto color crema que se veía elegante con sus Oxford negros.

“Yo…no sé qué pensar” soltó apretando con fuerza los ojos para al parecer decidirse y soltar un “¿Cómo?” confundido y maravillado.

Quien diría que Clark Kent podía algún día darle la sonrisa de Superman.

Resistiendo una mueca de incomodidad Conner miro en dirección al niño, una indirecta que Clark tomo para pedirle a Jon que fuese a su cuarto unos instantes, orden que el niño miro desconfiado para rendirse y marcharse por el pasillo.

Supone que esa es señal.

“Lex me trajo de vuelta” informo viendo la realización en los ojos de Clark quien pronuncio el nombre de su padre.

“Bueno…eso es…maravilloso, quiero decir, má y pá estarán tan emocionados, ellos…ellos aun tienen algunas de tus cosas, podrías instalarlas nuevamente y-”

“No volveré a Smallville” interrumpió el balbuceo de Clark sobre sus planes acerca de su vida para atraer la atención del hombre a su rostro.

Unos segundos incomodos transcurrieron para que Clark se moviera tal y como Conner lo recordaba, incomodo.

“De acuerdo…” soltó con lentitud adquiriendo una mirada pensativa “puedo…hablar con Lois, tenemos un estudio que” comenzó a planear y él no lo podía creer.

¿Acaso estaba planeando que Conner viniera a vivir con ellos?

¿Es una broma? Pensó atónito simplemente escuchando al hombre soltar los pros y los contras de vivir en metrópolis, pero como Conner se adaptaría bien y un montón de tonterías más que empequeñecieron en comparación a la indignación que sentía.

Durante cuatro años estuvo en Smallville viviendo una vida que no le gustaba, soportando las miradas incomodas de Clark para que simplemente muriera y ya lo quisiera meter como si nada a su casa.

Quizás debió de haber muerto antes entonces, hubiera sufrido menos emocionalmente. Pensó con amargura.

“No” corto en seco deteniendo a Clark.

“¿Cómo que no?” pregunto Clark confundido a lo que Conner suspiro pasándose una mano por la anuca nervioso.

“Yo…” comenzó haciendo una mueca.

Esto era más difícil de lo que pensó.

“Yo…estoy viviendo con Lex” respondió con tranquilidad viendo a Clark pestañar, abrir la boca y comenzar a argumentar sobre los peligros de vivir con Lex y Conner tuvo que tomar otra respiración “llevo cuatro años viviendo con él” confeso sintiéndose repentinamente asustado de la posible reacción.

Había estado tanto tiempo, y no le había dicho nada. Susurro su mente de manera oscura haciéndolo sentir peor.

“¿Qué?...” respiro Clark confundido y Conner solo…se encogió de hombros “aguarda, ¿Cómo que cuatro años?, tú…¿tú has estado viviendo en metrópolis durante cuatro años?” pregunto incrédulo.

“Bueno, no en metrópolis, estuve en Francia, india, tú sabes viajes y todo eso-”

“Con Lex” interrumpió Clark en tono enojado ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Conner.

“Sí” remarco “con Lex” para ver la mirada herida en Clark haciéndolo suspirar “no…no te lo tomes a mal, el primer año no recordaba mucho, solo sabia mi nombre y algunas cosas como hábitos, pero después volvió y he estado poniéndome al corriente, me gradué de la escuela, fui a la universidad” comenzó a enumerar para cerrar la boca cuando cayo en cuenta que estaba cavando más profundo que antes.

Clark parecía al borde del colapso mental por lo que solo pudo soltar un “con Lex” y Conner sintió que se le iba la paciencia.

“¡Sí, con Lex!” exclamo enojado y Clark relajo un poco su expresión y tono dándose cuenta de que quizás la estaba cagando más de la cuenta “P-pero ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?” pregunto en tono herido.

“Sí…pues veras, tu y yo no tenemos la mejor relación que digamos” soltó Conner sin tapujos viendo al hombre parecer que había sido apuñalado para mirarlo entristecido.

Mejor salir rápido de esto.

“Escucha, yo…quiero volver al ojo público, ya sabes, ahora soy un Luthor y voy a estar en los medios-”

“Tú eres un Kent, eres Conner Kent” soltó Clark confundido y Conner negó con la cabeza.

“No Clark, Conner Kent, no existe, nunca existió, todos los papeles de la escuela era una farsa para pretender que tenía una vida normal”

“Esos papeles los consiguió Bruce, Conner”

“¡No tenia ni seguro social!” exclamo enojado “entiende nunca existí en la base de datos, pero ahora si lo hago, ya no soy un Kent ahora soy Luthor, Lex es mi padre”

“¡Yo soy tu padre!”

“¡Santo Cielo Clark, tu nunca quisiste ser mi padre!” grito enojado dejando nuevamente en silencio la habitación.

¿En serio?

Frotándose cansado el entrecejo respiro hondo con los ojos cerrados para volver abrirlos y mirar a Clark quien tenía un brillo herido, casi arrepentido en su rostro.

“Lo siento…” dijo sorprendiéndolo a lo que Conner lo miro “yo…me porte tan mal, tenia…tanto miedo y negación al respecto…”

“Da igual”

“No”

“Sí Clark, ya fue, da igual, no importa” reafirmo mirándose ambos.

Era curioso…como podía pensar que este momento lo había esperado por años.

“Lex me presentara al público, informara que soy legalmente su hijo y que fui creado de manera artificial” explico viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de Clark “no va a ser problemático, pero quería tener la posibilidad de seguir viendo a la abuela”

“Claro que puedes ellos-”

“Necesito que cedas tu custodia sobre mi” interrumpió viendo el shock en el rostro de Clark quien respiro un “¿Qué?” confundido “sería extraño que Conner Luthor visitara a los Kent sin tener un parentesco, Lex dirá que hubo una equivocación en los donantes de materiales genéticos y que tu sabias de nacimiento, pero aun así no te opusiste y le cediste mi custodia completa” explico con calma.

Clark lo miraba incrédulo, nuevamente los segundos transcurrieron cuando Conner lo vio, supo que vendría. El rostro de Clark se cerró determinado para soltar un “No” decidido y él apretó los dientes.

“Clark-”

“No, no le daré tu custodia a Lex”

“Maldita sea soy legalmente un adulto ahora-”

“Da igual sigues siendo-”

“¡NO!” exclamo interrumpiendo a Clark y cortándolo en seco para tomar una respiración entre dientes, fijando a Clark con su mirada “NO, lo digas” soltó enojado deteniéndolo en el proceso.

Ambos se miraron con la respiración contenida.

“Yo. SOY el hijo de Lex”

“No firmare el documento que le da derecho legal a Lex sobre ti”

“Por favor, le cediste sin ms mi custodia temporal a los abuelos” soltó Conner con humor negro y Clark estaba en proceso de decir la diferencia, pero Conner no lo permitió, remarcando que era lo mismo.

“¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Si le doy el derecho a Lex el decidirá sobre ti, puede llevarte a la corte, prohibirte cosas, alejarte de mi y sé que quizás no tuvimos la mejor relación, pero ¿Qué hay de Jon?”

“¿Qué hay con Jon?” pregunto Conner confundido de que tenia que ver el niño con su vida.

“Jon es tu hermano” respondió Clark y él se encontró lanzando un resoplido

“Jon no es mi hermano”

“Claro que sí, no se si Lex te hizo algo en el proceso, pero te recuerdo que se querían-” argumento para que Conner tocara fondo con la ira a tope.

“¡YO ODIABA A JON!” grito con voz rota, sacando todo aquello que en su anterior vida escondió bajo kilos de paja y heno, oculto de la luz del sol, avergonzado de tal sentimiento para dejar toda la habitación en perfecto silencio.

Viendo los ojos atónitos, completamente incrédulos de Clark respiro, hondo, profundo, sintiendo sus pulmones expandirse y aun así no ser suficiente para calmar su acelerado corazón, sus ojos llorosos, su garganta apretada.

“Jon era…” soltó con dientes apretados para corregir con “Jon es…TODO por lo que YO LUCHÉ, sangre, sufrí, MORI…sin ni siquiera. Pedirlo, pensarlo, DESEARLO. JONATHAN KENT, NO ES. MI HERMANO, Porque tú NUNCA fuiste ni deseaste ser MI padre”

“Conner…” respira Clark dando un paso hacia él a lo que Conner retrocede en la misma distancia.

“¡NO! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? YO TE ESPERE, te espere todos esos malditos años, espere a que un día llegaras a buscarme a la granja para llevar a metrópolis, YO SANGRE POR METROPOLIS, pero no tenía permitido vivir allí ¿no?. YO. DETESTO. A JON” remarco, escupiendo cada palabra con rabia y su cuerpo temblando con el deseo oscuro de grabar esas palabras en el suelo, para que todo el mundo sepa lo jodido que esta por dentro, para volver a respirar con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro sonrojado “pero nunca te diste cuenta ¿no?” pregunto con una sonrisa dulce, esa que siempre usaba en la granja “porque yo...siempre. son-reía” mirando fijamente a Clark Kent, observándolo como si Conner lo hubiese apuñalado.

Duele ¿no es así?

“Yo-yo no-”

“Por supuesto que no, porque de entre nosotros dos, uno tenía que plantar cara y ser lo suficientemente humano para entender que odiar a un niño solamente por las circunstancias de su nacimiento es algo CRUEL e INJUSTO, porque JON no tiene la culpa que nació de un útero, porque JON NO TIENE la CULPA que AUN SIN haber nacido TENIA tú aceptación” suelta enojado para respirar temblando “porque jon no es el monstruo de tus sueños…”

“Conner-”

“TU hijo y yo…lo único que tenemos en común, y que es mi propia maldición, **es tener tu sangre corriendo mis venas** ” confiesa para tender el formulario de custodia que Clark mira lentamente un segundo, casi recién notando su presencia, para centrar sus ojos rojos y húmedos en él “no quiero tu apellido Clark, no quiero tu amor, NO NECESITO tu amor, ahora. Vas a firmar el maldito documento Clark, si no es por piedad, lo cual dudo, al menos por tu ideal” solicita para fijar sus ojos en los suyos con determinación “dame por primera vez en mi vida, la oportunidad…de ser feliz…” se escucha rogar sintiéndose tan pequeño en el mundo.

A esto ha llegado...a rogar por algo que siempre debió de darse.

Escucha a Clark suspirar entrecortado, estirando lentamente su mano para tomar el formulario que mira atentamente.

Sabe lo que hay ahí, sabe cada palabra escrita en ese documento y sin embargo cuando la voz de Clark se alza a leerlo en voz alta con un tono estrujado, casi al borde del llanto Conner siente como su cuerpo y su alma se estremecen.

“Yo, Clark Joseph Kent, renuncio…a la custodia legal de…” se detiene para tomar parpadear un minuto.

Ahí viene.

La palabra.

Esa que Conner nunca escucho ni una vez hacia su persona, con la que soñó por tantos años, esa que regalo a otra persona.

“Mi hijo…” suelta Clark con un respiro, como si nunca, en toda su vida, esa palabra hacia Conner haya calado en su significado hasta ese momento, en que lo pierde todo y Conner lo observa tomar un respiro “a Alexander Joseph Luthor con todos sus requerimientos y solicitudes legales” tendiendo un lápiz ve a Clark firmar, mirar el documento observándolo unos instantes para tendérselo igual de lento que Conner se lo ofreció.

Mirando la firma con una sensación de dolor en el pecho, Conner se dispuso a marcharse, para voltear justo en la puerta cuando Clark suelta un Conner nervioso, mirándose ambos desde los extremos del cuarto.

“Lo siento tanto…”

“…Lo sé”

Los medios explotaron, el mundo canto, y de alguna extraña manera, Conner se sintió como si fuese el hijo prodigo de metrópolis volviendo con la gloria en su mano. La gente le pedía que se tomara fotos con ellos, las personas más reconocidas le enviaban mails invitándolo a una reunión, los diseñadores de las mejores marcas le enviaron una muestra de su mejor guardarropa hasta que su closet parecería que no tendría más abasto y eso que no incluyo el Ferrari de ultimo modelo que la compañía también envió.

“El príncipe de metrópolis…” pronuncio su padre con una sonrisa “me encanta”

“Es un poco exagerado” murmura metiéndose la Lasaña a la boca a lo que su padre pone los ojos en blanco haciendo un gesto despreocupado con su mano.

“La ciudad te ama, eso es lo importante, es tu ciudad después de todo” pronuncia complacido y Conner se encoge de hombros.

La vida es buena.

Con un título universitario en economía e historia, el primero para ayudar a su padre y el segundo por su propio interés, se dedico a realizar clases en la universidad de metrópolis, impartiendo la clase de historia griega y romana realizando viajes de vez en cuando para acompañar a renombrados arqueólogos que solicitaban sus conocimientos en el área. Los años fueron pasando, vio al nuevo superboy surgir en metrópolis, su padre le había comentado que Clark había dejado de patrullar en esos años que pensó que estaba muerto así que no le sorprendió que el hombre volviera hacerlo, no tanto como antes, pero si lo suficiente como para marcar presencia y ser reemplazado por Jon quien tomaría más acción. Asistió a la boda de Tim y Steph teniendo el honor de ser su padrino de bodas.

“Para tu boda quiero ser la madrina” soltaría la hermosa novia guiñándole un ojo y Conner le lanzaría una sonrisa divertida.

“Si encuentro una pobre alma capaz de soportarme serás la primera en saberlo” prometió tomando un sorbo de la copa de champan.

Ese día el fue quien agarro la condenada liga ante la risa y sorpresa de todo el mundo. Jason no paro de molestarlo por ello.

“Awww, adiós a la soltería” comentaría divertido mientras el negaba con la cabeza.

La respuesta a aquello llego un día de primavera en un accidente e irónicamente, no fue él quien salvo a dicha persona. Un conductor borracho impacto contra su auto lanzándolo varios metros en unos tres giros, dejándolo de cabeza con su alrededor destrozado y un shock en su mente volviendo sus pensamientos en un telón blanco.

Tiene que aceptar unas horas después que esta fuera de practica para no ordenar su mierda en ese momento, pero en ese entonces estaba muy feliz de permanecer sentado en el auto.

“Ahí, estas bien, no te preocupes” pronuncio una voz masculina y pronto Conner se encontraba siendo sacado gentilmente del auto para sentarse en otro que desconocía mientras un policía se paraba junto a él hablando con otro hombre.

Parpadeando un par de veces finalmente su cerebro se puso de acuerdo con su lengua para soltar un “mi bebé se rompió” haciendo que de inmediato el policía y el chico exclamaran un “¡¿Qué?!” haciendo preguntas ridículas sobre un bebé y donde está el niño a lo que Conner parpadea más despierto soltando un “no ¿Qué? Mi auto, estoy hablando de mi auto” explico negando para quitarse la manta y levantarse a pesar de las repeticiones de la palabra shock para sentirse empujado contra el auto nuevamente.

“Quédate allí, estas en shock” ordeno el tipo que lo saco del auto. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, bastante guapo, se hizo un memo mental de pedirle el número.

Aguarda…

¿Por qué esperar él estaba en shock no?

“Yyy ¿a quien debo agradecer?” pregunta atrayendo la atención del tipo cuyos ojos brillan levemente divertidos.

“Nadie que te importe”

OH un alma gentil, Conner puede trabajar con ello.

Después de muchos chequeos, un salvataje por parte de Mercy, muchas miradas coquetas por parte de Conner que resbalaron al tipo como mantequilla.

Es serio, le rompe el corazón.

Tomo la decisión de ir a agradecer a su salvador personalmente. Resulto que su nombre era Henry Braham con quien tenia una diferencia de dos años y que actualmente se desempeñaba como profesor de una escuela pública en metrópolis. Henry se graduó con notas promedio, su padre trabajo con el padre de Conner hasta que sus padres se divorciaron y él se fue a vivir con su madre perdiendo contacto con el hombre. Le gustaba jugar golf, salir a trotar y

“Wow, alguien esta emocionado” soltó su padre y Mercy murmuro algo sobre aterrador.

Conner dio su mejor mirada ofendida.

“Tengo que conocer a mis objetivos” sentencio obteniendo una mirada orgullosa de su padre.

Solo que no sabia como rayos hacer contacto, ir hasta allá con la pancarta de gracias por darme una manta por shock se veía ridículo. Así que averiguando un poco más, hizo maniobras aquí y allá hasta que su universidad acepto que cierto grupo de estudiantes fueran a dar una vuelta por las instalaciones como promoción al nuevo museo que su universidad estaba integrando.

Henry le dio una perfecta mirada en blanco y el trato de no retorcerse.

Haciendo de guía personal explico detalladamente para los cerebros infantiles que se detenían en detalles sin importancia y ¡niño no toques eso!

Conner estaba empezando a lamentar esto.

Suspiro agotado y derrotado cuando todo acabo despidiendo al grupo para que anduvieran a su gusto en las instalaciones, él ya había hecho lo suyo, y no había tenido tiempo para conseguir el número ¿acaso no era un alma bondadosa?

“No interactúas mucho con niños ¿verdad?” pregunta una voz que lo hace levantar la mirada encontrando los ojos color cielo.

Él hace una mueca.

“Nop”

Irónicamente los niños no se acercaban a menos de dos metros de su padre, pero en el caso de Conner, los niños parecían no poder evitar pegarse a él y definitivamente no le agradaba.

Entregándole un café que no pidió y, sin embargo, no rechazo, Henry se sentó frente a él mientras sus estudiantes se sentaban en un parche de césped cercano.

Hablaron mucho, compararon las enseñanzas para las distintas edades hasta que de repente Conner se encontró hablando de su propia materia por al menos una media hora sin parar para detenerse en seco avergonzado.

“Estoy divagando” soltó en tono de disculpa por no dejarlo hablar, pero Henry no se preocupa simplemente habla poco y escucha por lo que Conner siente que ya la ha cagado lo suficiente. Esta seguro que no conseguirá el número. Entonces al final de la visita los entrega en el autobús, Henry se pasa la mano por la anuca nervioso y finalmente suelta algo sobre alguna otra visita y él hace lo más estúpido que ha hecho en su vida.

Pregunta que otra visita.

Henry lo mira fijamente como si no creyera su grado de estupidez para suspirar y soltar algo sobre ingenuidad, entregándole una tarjeta que Conner observa con la boca abierta.

“¿La vas a tomar o me la llevo?” pregunto Henry ya retrayendo el papel que hizo a Conner saltar.

“NO, quiero decir, sí, me la quedo, yo…eh…te llamo” pronuncio para detenerse y agregar nervioso “para otra visita”

Claro, porque todo profesional por supuesto.

Henry le da la primera sonrisa del día, suave, pequeña con un profesional, aunque tranquilo y cálido “seguro”

En su primera cita fueron a un cine y comieron palomitas, la segunda Henry lo llevo a exposición y en la tercera fueron a una cafetería bastante normal en los estándares de Conner hasta que se entero que la dueña y mesera que les toco era la madre del otro hombre lo que, por cierto, lo hizo atorarse con el café.

“¡Muy bueno el café!”

“Puedes dejar de soltarle cumplidos a mi madre” tranquiliza Henry divertido y Conner no sabe que más debe hacer cuando se le presenta a la madre de su interés amoroso.

Estuvieron andando durante un año con normalidad, los periódicos hablaban de ellos más y más seguido y Conner no le importaba, tenia a todo el mundo amenazado de nada de entrevistas y acoso a Henry, pero no podía evitar que les tomaran fotografías cuando salían.

Guardo algunas muy lindas en que Henry le enseñaba a patinar sobre hielo, lo bueno es que no tomaron una escena en que Conner se cayó de cara al suelo.

“Gracias al cielo que no te rompiste la nariz” suspiraría Henry revisándolo después de ayudarlo a levantarse mientras Conner pensaría que gracias al cielo no se rompió el hielo.

Sabía que debía de decirle sobre…bueno, su “origen real”, es decir era lo adecuado después de entablar una relación seria y tener el presentimiento que esto estaba avanzado mucho más rápido de lo que pensó, sin embargo Conner no lo hizo, y es culpable lo admite, así que cuando una alarma de varias bombas se activa, llevando a Jon, con el traje de Superman actualizado, y el mismo Clark, como el Superman pasado de moda, a tener las manos llenas, Conner y su padre se ven en la obligación de intervenir para descubrir el resto de las ubicaciones, dando una localización que le enfrió el pecho.

Era la escuela donde enseñaba Henry.

“Superman 2.0 ve a la escuela de metropolishigh” ordeno, pero Jon respondió que estaba en estos momentos desactivando una bomba en el norte. La escuela estaba en el sur, Clark aun estaba sacando a la gente en el este.

Necesitaban manos.

“¿Cuánto tiempo hay?” pregunto a su padre quien miro la foto enviada por Clark hace unos segundos.

“Diría que cinco minutos, es una estructura compleja, profesional en mis estándares” informa y Conner no necesita pensarlo mucho, se pone de pie camina hacia el balcón y su padre lo detiene desde el escritorio con su voz.

“Busca en la caja fuerte debajo de tu titulo de la universidad” aconsejo con tranquilidad ganándose una mirada rápida.

Abriendo la bóveda, saco una caja de color negro que destapo para observar sorprendido el objeto en su interior.

Un traje.

Uno con el logo de Superman.

“Supongo…que en el fondo sabía que habría un momento como este” informo su padre con cariño mirándolo atentamente.

Era distinto al de Clark, donde él tenia simpleza envuelta en colores primarios Conner tenia más detalles, pero era opuesto al de Jon, quien parecía una versión más callejera del atuendo con hombreras duras y un logo practico donde el de Conner era elegante y ligero. Un spandex casi completamente azul, no ese casi celeste chillón y llamativo de Clark, que terminaba en un negro cuando llegaba al centro de su pecho. Expandiéndose a sus hombros desde la insignia de la casa de EL. Sus botas eran negras con dos líneas doradas en su parte superior, diseño que se repetía en sus guantes rojo y las orillas de su capa carmesí que tocaba el suelo y fluía como la sangre al viento. Tomando un anillo en forma de corona su padre le indico que era para disfrazar su cabello en una ilusión, volviéndolo lacio hacia atrás y oscuro, su tonalidad original.

“Vuelvo” anuncio.

“Vuelve” repitió su padre como una promesa y Conner se elevo por primera vez en años con la insignia de Superman en su pecho por el cielo.

Descubrir la bomba no era difícil, sacar a la gente sí, primero tuvo que activar la alarma de incendios y correr como un lunático en una fiesta de disfraces por el pasillo gritando que todos salieran de inmediato. Los maestros no se lo creyeron, pero los niños si, de un segundo a otro ignoraron a todos y se dirigieron como una marea hacia la salida motivando a que los profesores los siguieran intentando crear orden.

“Hay una bomba en la instalación, sácalos a todos de inmediato” ordeno al primer adulto que se le ocurrió preguntar por su salud mental.

El hombre de inmediato palideció y parecía desmayarse así que Conner lo tomo por el hombro y empujo ligeramente hacia el pasillo motivándolo a moverse para dirigirse hacia la bomba, ubicada en el sótano de la escuela y detenerse en seco al ver a dos maestros y un conserje de pie ante esta.

Henry lo miro confundido y preocupado.

“Santo cielo, no es tiempo para esta mierda, acabo de llamar a la policía” soltó la mujer alterada.

“Eso no importa tengo que desactivar la bomba, salgan inmediatamente” refuto y ella parecía querer mandarlo a la mierda, sin embargo Henry intervino diciéndole que saliera a ver si la policía había llegado junto al conserje, lo que le gano una mirada desconfiada de la mujer para asentir y salir lo más rápido posible.

“Tú también deberías salir” comento Conner acercándose a la bomba recibiendo un sarcástico “seguro” manteniéndose junto a él.

Decidiendo que no tenia tiempo para esto procedió a abrir la bomba, intentando llegar a centro, donde estaba los cables de control para mirar pensativo las cinco tiras de color.

Si se concentraba podía escuchar el corazón de Henry intentando competir con la velocidad de la luz.

Acercando su mano hacia un cable lo tomo entre sus dedos dispuesto a romperlo cuando el silencio se quebró primero con un “Conner” respirado y asustado por parte del otro hombre que lo hizo tener miedo, no por él mismo, sino por Henry, por el futuro.

“Ahora no” respondió tajante para el otro chico y él mismo.

Ahora no, cuando todo esto acabe, cuando la vida vuelva a su curso.

Rompió el primer cable, un latido se fue con este, rompió el segundo, otro latido lo abandono. Se sentía como morir nuevamente, solo que no había paz, solo ansiedad y nerviosismo. El reloj parpadeo, se congelo en su mano y se sintió suspirar junto a Henry a su lado quien se froto el rostro cansado.

“Mierda” suspiro.

“Aquí CL tengo desactivada la bomba de-” se detiene cuando el reloj vuelve a correr repentinamente.

Oh no.

Jon esta hablando por el auricular nervioso e histérico como su bomba se acaba de activar nuevamente, su padre le dice que se calme, Clark finalmente decide que no pueden desactivarla deben eliminarla y Jon anuncia que no tiene tiempo, que no tiene idea, justo cuando la línea se corta y Conner ve el contador llegar a cinco segundos.

Mierda.

Poniéndose de pie con supervelocidad, toma a Henry lo lleva hacia la salida más cercana justo donde están los demás pensando que no están lo suficientemente lejos como para protegerse de un estallido de una bomba de tal calidad por lo que vuelve hacia el objeto.

Dos segundos.

Piensa, piensa, piensa y justo cuando termina de pensar el contador llega a cero junto a sus manos la bomba que explota como el sol entre ellas. Puede ver la luz, la destrucción y transformación de cada partícula, la ola expansiva viajar a través de él llevándose muros, pero no el fuego mientras la contiene entre sus dedos sintiendo los átomos y cambiándolos, absorbiéndolos, materializandolos en su cuerpo hasta que el fuego se expande fuera del establecimiento y se contrae tan rápido como llego desapareciendo en sus manos y dejando solo silencio a su alrededor.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado allí, sobre el cráter de explosión rodeado de escombros en forma circular a su alrededor hasta que sintió una mano apretar su hombro a lo que levanto la vista para encontrar los azules tal como aquella vez hace varios años.

¿Esa es nuestra señal de una nueva etapa? Quiere preguntar, pero Henry solo lo observa con un brillo de asombro y maravilla que Conner debe romper para levantarse y mirar las decenas de pequeños ojos igual de encantados e iluminados a su alrededor de pequeños niños que lo observan como si fuera el sol, la luna y las estrellas.

Se siente tan cansado y, aun así, su postura nunca sede, y se eleva hacia el cielo dejando exclamaciones a su alrededor.

Aquella tarde Clark envió la bomba al espacio, pero Jon no, la bomba del joven Superman exploto dañando a varias personas, al menos ninguna murió y, aunque los medios lo culpan, Conner no lo hace, aun es muy joven, los nervios y la mente es la mayor enemiga de las personas, manejarla es una hazaña, por lo que terminado todo primero vuelve con su padre, le da un fuerte abrazo y se va a su departamento, entrando por la ventana y detenerse en seco para mirar a Henry de pie en el pasillo.

Ambos parecen no saber que hacer al respecto hasta que el otro chico camina hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza y Conner entierra su nariz en su cuello, reconociendo el miedo que aun está en su pecho.

“Lo siento…” se disculpa y Henry le comenta divertido que espera que no se este disculpando por salvar su vida y la de varias personas incluidos sus alumnos.

Negando con la cabeza, se suelta un poco para mirarlo mejor a su rostro y explicar que se refiere a…esto, señalado el traje aun puesto que Henry mira de pies a cabeza con una mirada que pone el vello de la anuca de punta y Conner le da un expresión de “¿en serio te pone cachondo esto cuando estoy tratando de llegar a un punto importante?” que Henry se excusa con que ha tenido un día muy, MUY excitante y loco.

Al menos no se están peleando.

Abrazando a Conner nuevamente murmura algo sobre no estar enojado, pero si querer hablarlo después, lo que lo hace suspirar aliviado permitiéndose otro abrazo.

Una vez separados, Henry murmura algo sobre necesitar una ducha para desaparecer por el pasillo, esta en la mentalidad de quitarse el traje cuando se congela al sentir la presencia de alguien más en su balcón a lo que voltea encontrándose con Clark aun en su viejo de traje de Superman.

“¡Con! ¿has visto mi-” se detiene Henry en el proceso solo con la toalla en la cadera y la boca abierta al encontrarse con la mirada de Clark.

Conner se rasca la anuca con una mueca.

“Bueno, ya que estas aquí” suelta incomodo “Henry, Superman, Superman, Henry” presenta Conner haciendo señas y Henry decide hacer la estrategia de retirada murmurando que no tiene ánimos para esta mierda.

Clark sigue su retirada sin apartar nunca la mirada por lo que Conner chispea los dedos frente a su rostro atrayendo su atención.

“Ey, no te lo comas con los ojos, es mi novio” marca terreno y Clark da una expresión horrorizada informándole de manera tartamuda que no estaba haciendo eso.

“Seguro” suelta Conner en tono aburrido, aunque sabe que es verdad lo que dice su otro progenitor.

Desechando el tema Clark se mueve nervioso para darle una mirada de pies a cabeza con un brillo cálido y húmedo en los ojos, murmurando que no esperaba verlo con un traje y Conner no puede evitar soltar que necesitaban más manos, añadiendo rápidamente que no lo incluya en la lista de superamigos porque no está en su prioridad a lo que una parte del brillo de Clark se calma.

“Yo…solo quería decir…” suelta nervioso “que me emociono mucho verte, me sentí muy orgulloso por ti, hiciste un buen trabajo” felicita incomodo y Conner trata de buscar la respuesta adecuada.

“Sí…pues…gracias”

“Si llegas a necesitar algo…sabes que puedes avisarme” indica a lo que solo asiente mirando el piso.

Dando por zanjada la reunión Clark camina hacia el balcón, deteniéndose un momento en que parece pensar algo para después añadir.

“Conner…yo…se que perdí el honor de ser tu padre, pero quiero que sepas…que mi logo siempre será tuyo para cuando necesites usarlo”

Acto seguido despega por el cielo y Henry asoma su cabeza por la puerta mirándolo unos segundos para caminar hacia él y formular un “¿baño?” besando su cuello mientras Conner traga duro, su garganta esta algo apretada.

…¿Por qué no?

La noticia de su intervención viaja como una historia griega adornada con los detalles más locos hechos por la boca de los seres más inocentes en la faz de la tierra. Los niños, hacen de su presencia una presencia divina capaz de controlar el sol, con ojos como el césped, las estrellas o el universo, los padres cuentan a sus amigos y su acto se transforma en una leyenda, alguien raro incluso para la familia de Superman que salvo a los más necesitados, al futuro y que se fue para no ser visto. La gente lo comienza a llamar de tantas maneras, las favoritas de Conner son aquellas que no tienen que ver con super sino con el sol, él entiende que quizás la bola de fuego creada por la bomba dio la impresión a los alumnos que Conner estaba creando y destruyendo un sol, lo cual es divertido porque de allí vienen sus habilidades y su padre le encanta que lo pongan como un dios superior a Superman al momento de intervenir.

De todas maneras, eso no importa.

Lo importante es lo que viene después.

Cuando camina por el pasillo tomado del brazo de su padre hacia el altar, cuando Henry ofrece su mano y él la toma sin dudar, cuando pronuncian votos y se juran estar juntos en la salud y en la enfermedad y su padre llora, Tim aprieta su hombro y Conner siente que también puede llorar.

Eso, es la felicidad y él, es inmensamente feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que síí, no pude dejar a fuera a Henry XD y este capitulo salió más largo de lo planeado pero tenia que desarrollar bien todo.  
> Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios.  
> Besos <3 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Me da tanta tristeza pensar en como se debió de haber sentido Conner ante el nacimiento de Jon.  
> Como siempre todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
